halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Have A Cow
"Don't Have A Cow" is a Halloween episode of the Disney Channel sitcom That's so Raven. Plot Eddie reveals that he was invited to Alana's party to Raven and Chelsea. Neither of the girls were invited due to Raven's bad history with Alana. They later go to the Chill Grill where they find out that Raven's father, Victor, is allowing Alana to have the party at the restaurant (which Raven knows Alana did to spite her). As they start eating, Chelsea freaks out when she discovers that Victor accidentally switched her and Raven's burgers, and is ashamed of eating beef as a vegetarian. At Raven's house, Chelsea starts wearing a button with a cow's face on it, still mortified by her actions. Raven suggests they look into her grandmother's chest of paranormal artifacts to pass the time. They come across a book titled, "A Book of Potions, Spells, and Incantations," which offered various magical spells. When Chelsea finds a spell that can grant them any wish, Raven realizes they have a way to get invited to Alana's party. They follow the book's instructions and place the necessary ingredients in a cauldron before saying the magic words while wishing to go to Alana's party, which hypnotizes Alana into calling Raven to invite them. They then wish they were the most popular girls at the party and to win the costume contest. As they cast the spell once more, they fail to notice that Chelsea's button fell off her shirt and into the cauldron. While preparing their costumes, they start panicking as they find their ears now resemble a cow's and they have white, furry tails on their backsides. To make matters worse, Eddie arrives at the house (dressed as a wizard) to go to the party with them. They force Eddie out of the house with the book to avoid him seeing their new body parts as Raven starts mooing in a low pitched voice. They find the button in the cauldron and realize that they are slowly turning into cows because Chelsea's button made it an accidental wish. Since Eddie has the spell book, they cannot look up a spell to reverse their transformations. They decide to go to Alana's party to get the book back and reverse the spell, figuring that they can go and look like farm animals on Halloween. At the party, Raven and Chelsea find that the spell is getting worse. Not only do their bodies continue to change (such as their noses becoming snouts and their hands morphing into hooves), but they also begin behaving like cattle with their ungulate appetites and constant mooing. They find Eddie, but Chelsea ends up eating the page with the instructions to reverse the curse, dooming their only chance of reversing the spell. Alana's friends announce the winners of the contest and are surprised to find Alana placed second. Alana angrily runs up and discovers Raven and Chelsea won. At this point, the two have completely transformed into Holstein cows and decide to "milk" the moment. It's then revealed that the whole episode was a vision. Raven stops Chelsea from eating the burger, preventing the whole night from ever happening. In the side plot, Cory (who's dressed as a weightlifter) decides that he wants to trick or treat with his friend William (who's dressed as a remote), disappointing Victor (who's Dr. Frankenstein). Tanya (dressed as Mrs. Frankenstein) suggests that she and Victor go trick or treating on their own. Cory and William end up missing out due to Will's costume setting off alarms in the neighborhood while his parents get bagfuls of candy. Feeling guilty, Cory admits what happened to Victor, and they all go trick or treating to make up for what Cory missed. Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel Category:Episodes Category:Disney Category:2003 releases